The Double
by Reya Guardian of Azarath
Summary: Alli and Ashlee, an odd pair of unrelated clones with the ability to change their powers with a strange purple laptop. are they good? or just plan freaky... Read and Review
1. Clone Attack

**_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing but Alli and her clone.**

_**CLONE ATTACK**_

The wind whipped through long dark brown curls as Alli ran towards the bus stop, her first day of school at Sky High and she was already late. Damn that infernal alarm clock! Who knew that an alarm clock could also suffer from jet lag. She saw the bright yellow bus begin to pull away from the curb. Holding out her right hand, Alli summoned up a force field. It stopped the bus with a loud CLUNK. Heaving a sigh of relief, she hurried onto the bus and attempted to locate an empty seat.

Alli felt a hand tap her on the shoulder. Before she could turn around, a small brown blur leapt from her bag and attacked who ever was behind her. C.A.! **(Clone attack). **Alli looked down at the young red head being mauled by her little brown cat, before she could offer assistance a boy with light brown hair rushed to the girl's aid.

"What the hell!" he yelled. "Why did your cat attack my girlfriend?"

Alli grinned as she bent down to pick up the cat winding it's self around her legs.

"Everyone knows you can't sneak up on an Australian before they've let the cat out of the bag" she replied.

Tucking the smirking cat under her arm, Alli located an empty seat next to a leather clad grump. Having a good look at the long haired hot grump next to her, Alli raised an eyebrow and thought to her self 'Damn he fine!'

"What did you just say?" he asked. Looking at her as if she had three heads.

"Um…did I say that or think it?" Alli inquired.

"You just said Damn he fine" replied hottie grump

"Take it as a complement" grinned Alli.

Hottie just grunted before staring at Alli's cat, which was staring right back at him.

"Why are you bringing your cat to school?" he asked

Alli looked at the cat; then back at hot boy.

"She deserves an education too, she filled out the application forms her self" she stated firmly.

Hot boy looked back at the cat, he noticed that it had raised an eyebrow at him…eyebrow?

Alli was so busy having an eyebrow conversation with her cat that she didn't even notice that the bus was now flying. And that some of the students were screaming in terror. The only thing that surprised her was when the bus landed heavily on the floating cement, the jolt made her go invisible. People were freaked out when they saw a floating cat walk off the bus. Alli shook her body to make herself visible again, dropping the cat on to the ground and watching it scamper away she made her way into the school's main building.

Since it was her first and only year at sky high, she was to endure the humiliating torture of Power Placement. The freshman were all in the gym listening to the principle; who strangely resembled Linda Carter, who was giving a very unstimulating speech about the importance of learning your power, so you can use it for the greater good. Before yelling out "Comets Away" and exploding into balls of glowing light. Ok…not weird at all.

A man decked out in a polo shirt and dangerously short gym shorts stood up on a raised platform. The boy with light brown hair from the bus was up their too, a superior smirk was stamped right across his chinless face.

"Welcome to power placement, I am coach boomer…or to those that remember Sonic Boom" the man…boomed. "Here are the rules of power placement, you will get up here and show me your power, and I will then decide where you will be a hero or a side kick"

"Stronghold here will now demonstrate" he yelled "CAR!"

A large rust bucket of a car fell towards Stronghold's head; he caught it easily before it gave him a permanent concussion. The annoying looking kid actually started to juggle it, before he threw it into the air and it disappeared. Boomer looked happily at the boy with super strength.

"That" he said "is how you know some one is hero material…you in the front, get up here and show me what you got!"

One by one each student went up to face the loud mouth gym coach, and one by one they were either humiliated or praised. Until only Alli was left, Boomer motioned for her to step forward.

"Name?"

"Alison Quist" she said.

"Ok Quist, what's your power?" he asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

Alli glared up at him

"I can create force fields, and bend light around my body so to appear invisible" she replied.

Boomer cocked an eye brow "CAR!"

Alli surrounded her self in a glowing blue force field and the car bounced right off. Boomer clicked his pen.

"Hero"

Alli grinned and started doing a little dance, boomer stared at her; doing a very good impression of a gaping gold fish. She stopped dancing and smiled at him.

"You look like you've never seen a victory dance before".

The bell rang signalling lunch…or to Alli was recess; she never could understand these American schools. She followed the crowd out to the cafeteria.

Alli did not fully understand why in American schools, different tables seemed to be designated to the different social groups. She did an impression of a terminator as she searched for an empty table; she spotted one with only one occupant. It just happened to be the hot grump from the bus. She plonked herself down and opened her lunch bag. The hottie looked up at her and glared.

"No one sits at this table but me, go away unless you wanna get roasted" he growled

Alli looked up at him.

"Unless you have certified ownership of this particular table, and a good lawyer to help prove your case. I will be eating my lunch here right along with you" she replied.

He was about to give a good come back remark, but she had put up a force field and was already tucking into her lunch. She only looked up to wave at a shorter girl with shoulder length brown hair and an ample figure, the girl cocked an eyebrow at him…reminded him of that cat. His train of thought was broken when Lash tripped some red headed kid and his lunch spilled all over his book. The guy stood up and ignighted on of his arms, upon seeing this Alli grabbed her bag in one hand and grased the guys arm in the other and hightailed it out of the cafeteria.

When they were away from the lunch room, the guy wrenched his arm from Alli's hand and glared at her in white hot anger.

"What the hell did you do that for?" her growled out the corner of his mouth.

Alli tossed her bag on to the ground and sat down beside it.

"I stopped you from hurting that guy, and getting yourself into trouble" she answered lightly.

The guy that boomer called Stronghold came swaggering up with the red haired hippy hanging off his arm, that same smirk was still smacked across his face.

"hey Warren, who's ya knew _girlfriend_?" he asked, his voice dripped with sarcasm.

The little red head laughed at that comment, she sounded like a high pitched hyena on coke. Alli rolled her eyes at the pair.

'great' she thought 'a chinless idiot with a superiority complex and a doped up hyena for a girlfriend'

She stood up and shoved her face right up infornt of his.

"CUTSO!" she yelled "yeah that's right I called you a penis!"

Stronghold's face turned purple, while that Warren turned red from holding in his laughter.

"just who do you think you are?" he sneered "_I_ am the son of the Commander and Jet Stream…_you _are a nobody"

This time it was Alli who wore the superior smirk.

"That maybe true, but this nobody has a little friend who wants to say high" she replied evily.

"CLONE ATTACK!"

Stronghold was stunned when a short brunette ran head on into his chest and sent him flying across the grass into the gym wall. The red head ran after him, crying her eyes out.

The brunette smirked and changed into that little cat that had glared at warren on the bus. She climbed into Alli's bag and went to sleep; Alli picked up the bag and slung it over her shoulder. She smiled at Warren before she left.

"Told you she filled out the application her self"

…TBC…

Hope you like the first chapter of The Double. Alli is a real person and so is her clone. flames are welcome but no abuse please. Review for another chapter my pretties.

Reya


	2. I'm Thorit hurths

**_Disclaimer_: I own nothing but Alli and Ashlee, Thor quote belongs to the writers of Aladdin and Walt Disney**

_**Hi I'm Thor…it hurths**_

Alli's bright blue eyes sparkled with happiness, and just a little psychotic evil. So far her first day had been mondo fabuloso. She had succeeded in ticking off the gym teacher, scaring the crap out of that red hippie and flipping off that stronghold dude. I mean come on; the guy looked like no one had ever called him a cutso before. Not to mention she had spotted that leather clad hottie with the nice six.

She was getting a bit bored while walking to her next class, so she started singing the Llama Song. People were looking at her strangely as she strolled along singing about different amounts of llamas…and cheesecake. Looking at her time table Alli saw that she had English with Mr. Allotabooty; she almost choked when she saw her teacher's last name.

Ash had woken up from her cat nap and was now attempting to locate her way out of Alli's bag. Alli opened the flap, Ash jumped out and changed back into her human form. She smiled up at her taller friend.

"Your bag is really comfortable" she yawned as she stretched out her short but ample body. "Oh by the way, I ate your Milo bar"

She grinned cheekily. Alli rolled her eyes and the two girls walked into class. She almost stacked it when she got a good look at her teacher; Mr. Allotabooty lived up to his name. From the front he looked like your average Joe, but from the rear **(pardon the pun)**, his ass practically had its own gravitational pull. Alli was afraid to ask what his super power was…probably some sort of gassing effect. Ash and Alli took their seats in the middle of the room, they were far enough away to get away with mischief but close enough to seem like good students.

Mr. Allotabooty asked each of the students to call out their names when he came to them. When he got to Alli, she decided to have a little fun with him.

"And who are you?" he asked, the smiling brunette

"I'm Thor" she replied sweetly

"You're _Thor_?"

"Well…it hurths" she shrugged.

While the class all cracked up laughing, while the teacher just looked at her as though she was a Glenside patient. He came to Ash.

"So are you going to tell me your name, or to you have a witty retort like your friend here?" he asked sarcastically.

Ash raised a stray eyebrow.

"I'm Ashlee Massey, you'll have to pardon my friend Alli" she replied before leaning forward to whisper in the teacher's ear. "She watches way too much Walt Disney".

Allotabooty gave Ash the same look that he had given Alli, before continuing on with the class. English class at Sky High was really all about learning the names and histories of all the greatest heroes and villains. The one that interested Alli was one called Baron Battle; apparently he had gone to sky high…and been the male lead in Oklahoma. At the last comment Alli couldn't help but snort, a genetic laughing problem in her family, everyone had a tendency to snort when they laughed.

Ash, with out knowing it had turned back into a cat when she fell asleep, and was now snoozing on her chair…and snoring like a truck on a highway. There was about 15 minutes of the lesson left, so the teacher asked Alli to come up and tell the class about her self, since she and Ash were the only new students in the senior class. Alli picked up cat ash and draped her around her shoulders as she strode to the front of the class room. A lot of bored eyes stared at her as she made her introduction.

"Ok" she sighed, then began to speak as though she were at an AA meeting. "Hi my name is Alli, I'm 17 and it has been three weeks since I was in Australia. This cat draped around my shoulders is actually Ashlee, who is my clone. I was screwing around in the science lab at my old school and I ended up cloning my self and mixing in some cat DNA. It's really quite funny because while we are clones, we share no physical resemblance or DNA similarities."

While Alli was babbling on about her weird accident that left to the creation of her non related clone, Warren was so bored that he decided to give her the once over.

She wasn't as pretty as some of the girls he had seen, but she wasn't bad looking. She was about 5ft6 with long curly dark brown hair, a slightly rounded face and quite a full figure. She had a very cheeky smile with a noticeable dimple in the right corner of her mouth. She was wearing tight fitting flared jeans with a purple belly dancing skirt tied around her hips, over a light purple singlet she had on a scarlet satin shirt; the buttons undone at the top to show off the singlet and her massive cleavage underneath…not that he was looking at that of course. Her eyes were really strange; they were a grey blue with a gold starburst in the center and a tiny brown dot in the left one.

He had been so busy checking her out that he didn't notice that Ash the cat had slunk off her shoulders, and was now shredding the right leg of his jeans. He tried to shake her off, but she held on with razor sharp claws. Warren winced as they dug into his flesh, he couldn't help but notice that the cat was looking very pleased with her self.

When it was time to go home, Warren was wondering why Alli and Ash were heading for the barrier that kept students from falling off the edge of the school. They linked arms, grinned and saluted him before leaping over the barrier. Quickly recovering from the shock of seeing two girls jumping to their certain deaths he raced after them and jumped from the floating school. Warren was able to fly using his flame power so he controlled the speed of his decent to match that of Alli and Ashlee, but they were too far away from him. He could only watch helplessly as they hit the ground with a dull thud.

As he landed he saw the two of them safe on the ground inside a protective shield, Alli had put up a force field before they hit the ground, preventing them from becoming pavement pizzas. The two girls looked very surprised to see him; he on the other hand had steam coming out of his ears. He stormed towards them.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR" yelled the angry hothead. "YOU COULD HAVE KILLED YOURSELVES!"

Alli looked very confused.

"What do you mean? The school was positioned directly above our house, so I decided to take the direct route instead of waiting for the bus…what are you doing here?" she answered, slightly weirded out by the fact that a guy she hardly knew had jumped after them.

Warren was quite taken back by that comment. He just grumbled something about inconsiderate weirdoes and started to walk away, his hands shoved inside his pockets.

Not really phased by jumping from such a high altitude, Alli and Ash linked arms again and frolicked inside while singing.

_Iho, iho_

_Its home from school we go_

_With teacher's heads and dangling legs_

_Iho iho iho._

"Those two are the weirdest girls I have ever met" said Warren before heading home. Unknown to him, the girls were still frolicking around their living room now dressed like the Osbornes.

…TBC…

Hope you liked chapter two pretties, I know I did. Keep up the reviews and I'll keep adding chapters. the weirdness shall prevail.

Reya


	3. Hankerin for a spankerin

**_Disclaimer: _I own nothing to do with sky high, apart from Alli, Ash**

_**Hankerin for a spankerin**_

Alli got some seriously weird looks from the kids at the bus stop that morning. Just because she and Ash had gone a bit mental with their Henna kit and had drawn different symbols all over their bodies, was no reason for staring.

Today out of complete boredom and the desire to turn a few heads, Alli had decided to go for a dramatic Goth/rock and roll/henna look. She had on knee high black chunky healed leather boots, a long black gypsy skirt, a fluoro pink top that said **I USED TO HAVE SPLIT PERSONALITIES, BUT NOW WE'RE FINE** and a decorative Bindi stuck on her for head. Over all it was a weird look, so for her it worked. The henna added a nice effect as well; it took some people a minute or two to recognise who she was.

Ash was still in her cat form, so she was curled around Alli's neck having a snooze. She occasionally twitched when a bug decided to land on her. Some of the henna had gone through Alli's hair as well, so her brown hair had a bright red tint. It really showed up against her pink and black head scarf. Ashlee had a little mishap with some bleaching gel, so now she had a blond streak on either side of her face…as a cat however she now had two distinct blond eyebrows.

On the bus Alli noticed that quite a lot of students, who just happened to be Stronghold supporters, were all making it a point to blatantly ignore her. It didn't matter; Alli was used to people ignoring her. She had her warm fuzzy kitty clone to hang out with. Alli was lost in her train of thought, when leathery grump Warren flumped down next to her. Despite his distasteful expression, Alli was welcoming.

"How ya goin?" she asked

"Huh" came a confused reply. Warren couldn't understand what she was saying; her accent was so thick she talked a mile a minute.

It took Alli only minute or so to figure out Warren's confusion, she remembered that Carl Baron show that she went to in Montreal once, no one had understood when he said 'how ya goin?'. She had…and she had been the only one to laugh at it.

"I forgot, you don't speak Australian English" she exclaimed, before putting on a falsetto American accent.

"How you doin?" she quipped

Warren just glared before hiding his head under his long hair and dozing off. All shrugged her shoulders before leaning over and starting up an eyebrow conversation with Ash. Not many people know that the two clones had developed a secret language based on random eyebrow movements…called R.E.M. the other passengers looked on in amazement as their eyebrows wiggled at an alarming speed. The language was so complex that even its creators had no idea of what the hell they were saying.

The bus pulled up at the stop where stronghold and the hyena got on, Alli watched as the smirking duo sauntered onto the bus; making their way to their _personally_ designated seats. The arrogant pair turned around to stare at Alli and the now human form Ashlee who was perched on her lap; Alli seemed to be struggling to hold Ashlee up. She force fielded Ash so that she was floating above her, Alli then took the opportunity to slide across the seat to sit next to the window, before removing the force field and allowing Ash to flop back onto the seat.

The two clones grinned at Stonghold and Layla and waved merrily. Ash then pulled a small Ipod that she had stolen from their friend back in Australia, and flipped it on to a rewritten version of an Aladdin song and started singing out loud. **Biscuit Tin**

_Biscuit tin where have you been_

_And why are you empty?_

_Feel the dread; feel it spread Down to my feet. _

_Some fiend has gobbled them all_

_But soon they'll take a great fall_

_Those bickies were iced with a full pack_

_Of laxatives_

_Biscuit tin, oh what a sin_

_To have your contents stolen_

_Oh surprise!_

_See that fiends eyes_

_Widen with dread_

_He's shooting out like a star_

_Alas, he doesn't get far_

_He's spewing and gushing all he's_

_Consumed today_

_The gushing has slowed to a trickle_

_So now he feels oh so quite fickle_

_For steeling those cookies clearly_

_Labelled enema, we shall laugh at him _

_like Nelson ha ha. For he now knows _

_what happens when you steal my cookies._

_Whoopee! - You're f#ked_

_IT serves him ri-i-i-ght _

_A ha ha ha, mwa hahahahahahahaha! _

_Written by myself and Death-Pheniox._

The other passengers stared in openmouthed wonder as the henna covered pair spontaneously broke out into Broadway style song. This performance however awoke Warren, who was currently acting as a cushion for Alli's well rounded behind. He woke up with a mouth full of curly brown hair and an anonymous weight on his lap. Not to mention a singing cat, clone, person…thing to his left. (Ok so it was mentioned).

He moved the hair out of his face and stared at the person sitting on denim clad legs. Alli looked back down at him and saluted.

"Yo!"

"Um…" he asked "what exactly are you doing?"

Alli thought for a moment before replying "using you as a cushion, there appears to be no extra seats available and I did not trust Ashlee to be alone with such an attractive looking grump such as your self"

Ash purred cutely at that statement, while giving a friendly yet sexual gesture towards him. Warren was very freaked out at Ash's mock advance, before turning back to Alli and requesting once more that she remove herself from his thighs.

Alli smiled and shook a finger at the leather clad pyro.

"Ooh…you're hankerin for a spankerin mister"

Warren did the gaping gold fish face just as the bus landed in the car park. As the door opened Ashlee linked arms with Alli and they skipped merrily off the bus and into school. Warren shook his head in disbelief, those had to be the weirdest, yet cutest girls he had ever met…wait where had the cute factor come from?

Feeling as though some one was watching him, he turned around in his seat and saw Ash outside the window purring at him. He was about to throw a fire ball at her when Alli literally yanked her away by her collar. Ash let out a loud yelp before changing into her cat form and hopping into Alli's bag...however she still managed to have time to flip him off before disappearing from sight.

Warren was really freaked out now; it seemed that Ash changed her personalities when she changed her form. When he finally exited the bus, he was struck in the head with some thing small and hard...it was a pickled onion. He knew who had thrown it because he could hear the distant twang of Aussie laughter.

TBC………

Well there's chapter three...we would actually throw pickled onions at people given the chance. They are particularly funny because they have no real purpose in life other than to be eaten or laughed at. Stick around for the next chapter featureing unexpected powers from Ashlee and a twist on Warren's part.

Reya.


	4. Freeze BITCH

**_Disclaimer: _I own nothing to do with sky high, apart from Alli, Ash, the WELLBUILT girls and Lorren. **

**_FREEZE…B.I.T.C.H/Double or Nothin_**

PE…in normal schools it is a chance to find out whether or not a student has athletic talent or if they suck more nuts than a rabid teething baby squirrel. In Sky High however, it is a chance to pit students against each other in a futile attempt to see who is the superior team of heroes or heroes and side kicks or side kicks…you get the picture.

The unrelated clones sat in the bleachers and stared in disbelief as team after team of students risked each others personal boundaries and hygiene to save a whining plastic dummy. Unfortunately their trains of thought were hurled off the tracks when they heard the high-pitched laughter of that hyena Layla, **(cough, cough). ** After a quick conversation in REM style the clones stood up and pulled out their small black wallets and leapt in front of the obnoxious hyena and her short chinless boyfriend.

"FREEZE!" they yelled in unison. "B.I.T.C.H." as they flipped open their wallets to reveal identical cards reading 'Official Bitch Card'.

They then laughed evilly before returning to their bleacher seats; suddenly for no apparent reason the girls normal friends from Australia all appeared next to them. There was Katie, Sarah, Snim, Dani, Rachel and Ed. Ed was wondering why he was there because he barely even knew these people and was freaked out at the knowledge that he was included in their dastardliness. Not wanting to alarm the poor boy their author placed him back in Australia.

Alli and Ash were showered with bone crushing hugs and chocolate bars. All had gossip from their school lives and personal lives, the other sky high students were wondering two things: 1) who were these people, 2) how the heck did they get there.

Alli noticed Warren sitting all on his hot lonesome and decided to be friendly, making herself invisible she crept past the other students as they were cheering and yelling.

Making her self visible again she sat down next to the grumpy pyro and smiled. He stared back at her before glancing around to see if her cat friend had followed. She snorted at his rapidly moving head.

"Don't worry, Ash is conversing with the other members of WELLBUILT" she said with a smile.

Warren got that confused look again.

"What is WELLBUILT?" he asked.

Alli grinned.

"It stands for World Eating Loony Ladies Blowing Up Insanely Large Toilets". She replied cheekily.

Warren did the goldfish face again, before coming to his senses.

"What are you doing over here anyway?"

Alli shrugged

"I saw you here by yourself…thought I'd come and say hi" she sighed heavily, for the first time since they'd met, (which was yesterday), he heard the enthusiasm leave her voice. "I used to sit by myself all the time, in fact until Ash popped up I never had a _really _close friend"

"I just don't like seeing people by them selves" she looked him square in the eye. "I don't pity you or anything; it's just a pet peeve."

Warren noticed that when she started talking about being alone, her face had visibly darkened and her eyes had become hard and defensive. When she looked up again her friendly smile had returned and her blue eyes were bright and shiny. He only just noticed that she wasn't wearing her thin berry coloured framed glasses, he could see her eyes a lot more clearly now and was amazed at the contrast between the blue and gold in them.

Alli saw that Warren was staring intently at her, so she widened her eyes and stared right back. Before pretending to sneeze on him. He shot back in his seat and almost fell over, Alli threw her head back and cracked up laughing. She knew that she had ruined the moment but it was worth it to see his expression.

They didn't even notice that Layla and Will had won Save the Citizen and were choosing new opponents; Layla looked up at Alli and smirked evilly…or as evilly as a hippy could glare.

"I choose Quist and Massey, to be the villains"

Boomer looked surprised at Ashlee's last name; he didn't recall ever putting some one called Massey through power placement. And no one went though sky high unless _he_ put them either on hero or side kick track. He was about to boom Ashlee when she stood up to get suited up, but Alli placed a field around his entire head so he boomed him self. He must have yelled really loudly because he knocked himself unconscious after just one word. He literally flew backwards off his high chair. And the crowd went wild.

Alli sniggered and winked at Warren before joining Ashlee at the suiting up station. God those protective suites looked gay! And they did nothing to hide the mass mounts of cleavage that both Ash and Alli possessed, but then again nothing ever did. The girls entered the hocky ring shaped…ring where the smirking _heroes_ were waiting, Mr Boy had taken over the commentating as Boomer was out of it in the nurses office.

Alright students, you know what to do" feebly called out Mr. Boy. "1 minute to subdue the villains and save the citizen…GO!"

Ash let out a long brown tail, cat ears, fangs and a nasty set of claws. She also had another power that no one knew about…apart from Alli of course. Ash decided to take on Layla…that hyena had paid out her streaks at lunch time, she wanted revenge.

Alli smirked at Stronghold, it was a good thing that she was wearing her contact lenses; otherwise she would have been blind as a bat in a sound proof room. He might have super strength but Alli knew how to use it against him…you can't fight what you can't see. She invisibalised herself and put up a clear force field so that he could not hear her footsteps. She rolled along the floor at a high velocity and knocked the chinless git down in one shot, she kept repeating this manuviour until there was a stronghold outline in the wooden floor.

While this was going on, Layla was trying to tie Ashlee up in vines. But the cat clone had feline speed and the flexibility of a contortionist so she was able to avoid them. She used her reflexes to come close enough to whisper into the hyena's ear.

"Why don't you tie up your boyfriend…bondage is ever so much fun"

Layla with a dazed look in her green eyes forgot about ash and sent the vines shooting over to where Will was and tied him to one of the poles. This gave the girls enough time to allow the dummy to fall into the shredder and destroy its damn annoying voice mechanism. The crowd was shocked…it had been three years since anyone had beaten Stronghold at Save the Citizen. No one would have guessed that all it would take was a pair of unrelated clones from Australia. Ash was grinning cutely; no one knew how she had gotten Layla away from her. She had the power of suggestion, what ever she suggested…they had to do.

Alli looked up at the bleachers and winked at Warren again, before picking up cat Ashlee and disappearing. About halfway through the game, the rest of WELLBUILT had popped back to Australia...they had classes too you know.

As they were exiting the school grounds Alli caught up with Warren and asked if he could recommend a good restaurant that served Asian food. He said they should go to the one he worked at. Alli thought to herself for a moment before she asked if he wanted to join them.

"That's cool, is it ok if I brought someone along?" he asked.

"Sure" answered Alli "Who is it?"

"My brother Lorren, we're twins" he replied ask he headed towards the bus.

Alli's jaw hit the pavement, along with Ashlee's. The clones gaped at each other. Something that hot came in two...guess it was double or nothing. The girls mock fainted and flopped over the school barrier again.

No one even though to remember that the chinless wonder and his hyena girl friend were still tangled up in the gym and Boomer was deaf from...booming himself.

All in a day's work.

…TBC…

Well there's chapter 4. temm me what you think so far…honestly is it good? Or great…cause I think it's mondo fabuloso. For those who were wondering Lorren will have power over wind and have two blue streaks. The only thing better than one warren…it two! LOL my dream. Read and review for the next chappie.

Reya


	5. Double the Warren sounds like heaven

_**Double the Warren…sounds like heaven**_

Ah the paper lantern...popular Chinese restaurant, local dive for the teachers of Sky High and head quarters of the WE LOVEWARREN fan club. Word had gotten around the hallways that Warren worked there, and the girls that had fallen in love with the spunky assed loner often sat in one of the corner tables gazing loving at him whenever he passed, or glaring at any female customer who dared to smile at him.

That night Alli and Ash were sitting in one of the side booths, in perfect view of the kitchen. Alli kept an eye on Warren as he moved with incredible speed between the tables and the kitchen, taking orders, refilling drinks and serving food.

'Yeah you workin that apron' she thought to her self as he moved his fine six passed their table.

He stopped and looked at her with a weird look on his face…his expression said it all. She'd said it out loud again; Alli just smiled and poked her tongue out. Warren had a good look at her cleavage before heading back to the kitchen with a tray of dirty glasses.

The girls were decked out in jeans, chunky black boots and long leather jackets. They were wearing tops made in the same design, fitted and gathered around the bust and upper arm, loose and flowing around the tummy and lower arms. Alli's was different brown coloured animal prints and Ashlee's was red flower patterns on a cream back ground. Since the girls possessed ample chests, both exposed a well desired amount of cleavage.

Both girls were wearing belly dancing belts; one black and the other purple. They had chinked loudly when they had entered the restaurant. They were discussing what they were going to eat when Warren came striding up with a pad in his hand a warm smile on his usually frowning face.

"So what can I get you lovely looking ladies tonight?" he asked, his smile widening at he sight of Ashlee, his pen poised above his pad.

This was weird…Ash had stared purring when Warren approached, last time she had grinned evilly and flipped him off. Now she was looking at him with her 'come hither young man' look and almost purring like an outboard motor…and Warren was staring at her like she was a girl in playboy. Alli looked him over closely; he looked the same as he did at school…apart from his hair.

In the slightly dimmed light of the restaurant, she could just make out two distinctly blue streaks in his mop of gorgeous dark hair. It hit her like a stray football at an AFL game, this must be Lorren…well no wonder Ash was purring seductively. Alli shook her head and smiled up at the grinning twin.

"Can we just have two Cruiser Ice's and an extra large bowl of Prawn Crackers…we're still figuring out dinner" she asked in a sweet voice. "Oh and if you see that guy…oh what's his name…Warren, can you tell him his dates are here?"

Lorren nodded and headed back into the kitchen, Alli watched as Ashlee checked out Lorren's impressive six, and wolf whistled. Alli shook her head and reached over to playfully tug on Ash's short dark hair, Ash retaliated by snapping Alli's bra strap. Suffice to say when Warren and Lorren came back with the drinks and prawn crackers, the girls were in a very compromising position.

Warren cleared his throat to get the girl's attention; they both looked up and grinned sheepishly. They untangled their respective limbs and each patted the seat next to them; Warren and Lorren sat on either side of the unrelated clones. Ashlee immediately began to purr and actually started to rub her head against Lorren's exposed bicep, while Alli and Warren looked on in amazement…Lorren just smiled and scratched her behind her ear...which made her purr even louder.

Alli chuckled and lightly banged her head on Warren's shoulder; she turned to his equally hot brother and stuck out her hand.

"I'm Alli, and that creature currently rubbing her self on you is my clone/sister Ashlee." She introduced herself and the other Peace clasped her outstretched hand.

Ashlee just looked up at him and meowed cutely; he looked back down and resumed scratching her ears. Lorren looked back at Alli and smiled warmly, his smile was one of genuine friendliness…no that one of desire that he had flashed at Ash. Whoat some point in the past five second had changed her form and was nowa cat curled up in his lap.

"So…Warren tells me you sat on him this morning, while singing a rewritten Aladdin song" he looked slightly confused "is that normal behavior for the two of you?"

Alli giggled, before nodding vigorously. Unknown to them the WE LOVE WARREN club was watching the clones on their date. They were glorified to learn that Warren had twin brother…two Warren Peaces, sounds like heaven.

As the night went on and the Peace twin's shifts ended, the double daters spent some time getting to know each other…or in Ash and Lorren's case, it ended up with him lying down on a couch in the back room with her lying on his chest kissing him with gay abandon.

Alli and Warren were more sedated about their inquisitions, the other customers had left earlierand Warren had offered to lock up for the night so Mr. and Mrs. Yuen had left as well.

The pair were sitting across the table from each other, deep in conversation. They had talked about practically everything, Warren's dad and his brief friendship with the chinless wonder, the thing with Layla and that chick that could frell around with ice; to Alli's life back in Australia.

"…so eventually I decided that just because my dad is in jail and a super villain doesn't mean that I have to be like him" Warren finished, he looked up at Alli who had been listening intently.

She smiled and nodded her head in agreement, her long dark hairfallingaround her shoulders; the light catching on the honey blond streaks.

"That would have to be the best decision you could have ever made"

There was a bit of an awkward silence between them…then Alli whipped out her brother's old mobile phone and took a picture of him. The expression on his gorgeous face was too funny for Alli not to laugh at; she actually fell of her chair when she leaned back a bit too far. Warren hurried around to the other side of the table to see if she was alright, she was rolling around on the floor laughing her ass off.

"He he he…that was completely fubar" she exclaimed as her eyes filled with tears of laughter.

Less than a second later she had leapt to her feet and claimed she was over it; at some point in time the radio had mysteriously turned it's self on…to her favourite song no less. Having little or no inhibitions at the time, Alli jumped up onto the counter and launched into a perfectly choreographed belly dance to…Akon's Belly Dancer Bonanza. She mesmerized him with perfectly timed body rolls, shimmies of both hips and boobs, double shimmies, shimmy walks…as best as some one could do having never had a real lesson in her life.

When the song ended she jumped down form the table and landed in Warren's unsuspecting arms, blushing Alli stood up and brushed off her jeans. She noticed the clock behind Warren's head and swore loudly and proudly; it was past 11. She had promised her parents she would be home by twelve…since it was only Thursday and hey had school the next day.

She ran back to their previously occupied booth and grabbed her long leather coat.

"Yo Ash!" she yelled for her clone, "get your furry ass moving, we gotta get home"

She slipped her arms into the sleaves of her coat and went up to Warren to say thanks for the great night; but when she stood in front of him…she didn't really know what to say.

"Well…I had a great time tonight" (wow that was original), she thought as she continued "we gotta do this again, ya know talk, nosh…throw a couple of chevs on the BBQ"

Alli was cut off when Warren slipped his hand behind her head and leaned down so his face was millimeters from hers.

"Do all Australian girls talk this much?" he asked.

Alli didn't bother to answer; she just leaned up and pressed her lips to his.

(If anyone has seen that movie Crush, then they would remember that lesbian woman who kissed the other woman at that wedding and ad classic FM playing in her head), that is what was happening to Alli at that very moment. As she slipped her hand up onto Warren's nice muscular shoulders and pressed her lips harder against his, she had DJ Sammy's Heaven Remix playing in her head. some how thier mouths had opened simutainiously and thier tongues were about to slip into each other mouths when...

The pair were interrupted; Ash did her trade mark sneeze cough, Alli drew back from Warren and blushed furiously before racing out to her car. Ash cutely bumped her hip against Lorren's and grabbed her coat, she did the little call me sign before joining her clone in their car. The Peace brothers heard the engine start and the car pull away form the restaurant; Lorren strode up and playfully slapped his twin on the back.

Warren looked at his brother and blew an errant strand of hair out of his face. Lorren grinned and nodded towards the door.

"Just a hunch…but I think they like us"

Warren whapped his brother over the back of the head and went to get the keys to lock up. Lorren laughed at Warren.

"You know…that lipstick actually suits you!"

TBC…

Well that was chapter 5, I know it may have sounded a bit Mary Sueish but…nah nah I the author I write what ever I want to and if you don't like it them PFFFFWWWWT! **(Poke's out tongue and flips off flamers)**. There will be mass mayhem and funky action in the janitor's closet. I invented Lorren so that Ash wouldn't be lonely… because there is only one thing better than one Steven strait…two Steven straits! As a joke in the next chapter Warren is going to bag the actor that plays him. If you review then you will get the next chappie...if you don't then my little kitty friend will have to bust a cap in your ass!

Luv's yas Reya


	6. denial

**_Disclaimer_: I own nothing to do with Sky High or Salad Fingers, only Alli, Ashlee and Lorren. (Ha I own a Warren Clone!)**

**_Denial…more than just a river in Egypt._**

Alli was seated on the bus, with cat Ash curled up on her lap snoring like an 18 wheeler. Students were amazed that such a loud noise could come from such a tiny pussy…cough cough; As the bus headed towards the next stop, Alli's mind wandered back to that night four days ago. Her lips still tingled from that kiss she had shared with Warren…it had been her first kiss ever, and it had gone really well. The only problem was that both she and warren seemed to be in denial about it, on Friday they had unintentionally avoided each other…Ashlee and Lorren however were already in couple's mode. They held hands in the hall ways, cuddled at lunchtime and kept sneaking into the cleaner's closet…and they had only been going out for four days.

To make some matters worse the twins had just stepped on to the bus, unfortunately for Alli they looked as hot and delectable as they always did. Lorren grinned as he spotted her; he walked over and gave her a friendly peck on the cheek before picking up cat Ash who was bumping up against his leg, and walking off to an empty seat near the back. Alli was so distracted that she didn't even notice that Warren had sat down next to her. She blushed furiously before looking down at her clasped hands.

Warren stared at the girl next to him, She had her earphones in and here could hear the faint strains of a catchy rock song; reaching over he pulled out one of the ear phones and plugged it into his own ear.

He visibly cringed at the noise emanating from Alli's MP3 player.

"Who the hell sings this stuff" he asked

"A guy called Steven Strait, he is the lead singer of a band called um…Tribe" she replied

"Well…he sucks" exclaimed Warren as he handed back her earphone.

Alli grinned and switched off the little music device.

"So…… how was your weekend?" she asked

"It was weird, Lorren was so caught up in his own little world I could have convinced him that our mother was a turnip!"

Alli smirked and looked to the back of the bus; she could see the back of Lorren's head and Ashlee's hands moving about enthusiastically. Alli rolled her eyes and threw a pencil at them; Lorren looked up and stared at her, his face was bright pink and his lips were smeared with blood rose red lipstick…it really brought out his eyes. Ashlee on the other hand was still in a euphoric daze, her eyes were half closed and she had a silly grin on her now un-lipsticked lips. Also from all their back seat canoodling, Ash's hair was now as messed up as a mad woman's dinner.

The bus landed on the ground with a loud thud and a harsh scrapping of the axel, ever since Ron Wilson had fallen into that vat of toxic waste and developed his powers; the new drivers were as shoddy as they come. They didn't even have a cliché catch phrase that they said each morning when the students got on the bus. This week it was a failure of an Australian comedian _Ronny Johns. _ He was even dressed in that gay cowboy outfit with the papier-mâché pony around his bulging middle.

"Se yer later kiddies, yehehehehehehehe" he yelled as the students ran for their little lives and as Warren set the papier-mâché pony one fire.

As Alli, Ashlee, Warren and Lorren all wandered into the building; Warren threaded his fingers through Alli's and gave her hand a quick squeeze. She looked up to see him smiling, Alli grinned cutely before squeezing back; hard enough to make his knuckles and finger joints crack loudly. Ash looked over and cracked up laughing.

While the quartet of clones and twins wandered forth, Alli noticed Warren's ex swinging her over exaggerated hips towards them. Felicity Frostyass; her father was the renowned superhero Gluteus Frosteus. When Frostyass spotted Warren and Lorren, she tossed back her long bland hair and flounced on over. She was too busy flouncing to notice that cat Ash was stalking her from behind.

"Well if it isn't my two _favourite_ boys" she purred while eyeing up the delectable duo.

Any one could see the heat flaring off Warrens body and Lorren tying not o piss him self laughing. Felicity was about to get up close and personal when she noticed Alli still attached to _her_ pyro.

"Who invited you…._freak_" she sneered at the slightly shorter brunette. "Don't you know these boys are out of your league?"

Alli's eyes widened and she stared up at the Peace twins, her mouth dropped open in mock shock. **(Shut up I know it rhymes)**

"Oh My God…you guys are in a league, and you didn't tell me" she slapped her hand to the side of her face. "That is so mean it's not funny"

While Warren and Lorren rolled around on the floor laughing their asses off, Alli smiled evilly at the frosty Barbie. She did a perfect impression of the Godfather.

"Say hello to my little friend"

Cat Ash leapt at the ice queen with her claws bared and fangs out, Alli erected a force field so that the cat and the Barbie were trapped together. Muffled screams and angry cat noises could be heard from inside the glowing purple bubble. When the energy and smoke cleared, out trotted a very smug kitty with slightly frosted whiskers. What was left of Frostyass was…unconscious.

Ashlee turned back into a human and sauntered over to Lorren and began to imitate Salad Fingers.

"Hello… (Breaths heavily), I like rusty spoons. I like to touch them" she hissed in a demented English accent, while running her claws up and down her boyfriends arm.

"I shall call you…Milfred Cubicle"

Lorren raised an errant eyebrow and dragged Ashlee into the nearest janitor's closet.

Warren shook his head in mock disbelief and looked down at Alli; he fiddled with her brightly coloured hair ties that had red bells on them. Alli handed him a note before pulling her hair out of his hands and walking over to the janitors closet; reaching in she pulled out a dishevelled Ashlee. Winking at Warren, she grasped her clone's wrist and dragged her off to science class.

The note had two messages on it; the first one said that Alli would talk to him at lunch. The other said that he was adopted and they didn't like him…three guesses who wrote that. (Meow).

TBC……..

That was chapter 6 rewritten; I hope that you enjoyed it. One of my reviewers complained to me that my main characters would not be able to drink because they were not 21. 1) I am not American so I did not know that the legal drinking age there is 21. 2) This is my story and they can drink what ever they want. So PFFFFWWWWT! To you. My story I'll write what ever I want to. Read and review for more malicious marauding mayhem.

Mwah

Reya


	7. Anonymous laughers

**_Anonymous laughers…beware! _**

Alli and Ash were so bored by the time that lunchtime rocked around, during another of Medulla's _riveting_ science classes Alli had brought out four packets of triple strength Wizz Fizz. While the bulbus headed science teacher was busy with his little ray gun toys, the clones and inhaled and scoffed down the packets of sherbet. Wizz Fizz being pure sugar had given them an instant kick of energy and they had spent the remainder of the lesson sitting there grinning like idiots and having eyebrow conversations with their hair chopsticks.

Unfortunately Alli had inhaled a little too much sherbet, and had begun coughing madly, each time she coughed, a cloud of Wizz Fizz puffed out of her mouth. Ashlee had laughed so hard that she had fallen off her stool and knocked over her transmogrification ray; the ray had fired and hit Mr. Medulla in the head. He changed into a tiny Chihuahua with a massive cranium. What was really funny though, was that the teacher didn't even notice the change, he just prattled on until the bell rang. He was left wondering why the students all ran out of the room laughing, his classes weren't that amusing.

When Warren and Lorren rocked up to their table, the girls were still sitting and grinning like dopes. Ash giggled evilly, slid over next to Lorren and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Lorren, did you hear about that actress who got stabbed last night?" she asked "Reese whither…Whither…"

"Whitherspoon?"

"No with a knife!"

Loud Aussie laughter could be heard from a corner table nearby.

"What was that?" asked Warren, who appeared very confuzzled.

Alli looked over at the table and smiled.

"That was just some anonymous laughers, we popped them in from Australia" she replied, as she waved to the group in the corner. They were also hyper on Wizz Fizz.

Lorren shook his head and put an arm around Ashlee's waist, she snuggled her head into his neck and they dug into their respective lunches. Warren tugged on Alli's arm and they wandered out into the school grounds.

"So…"

"Yeah…"

(Awkward silence)

"About last Thursday, I really enjoyed spending time with you, **(very original)**, and I also…enjoyed kissing you" stammered Alli.

"Ditto" was all Warren replied. He wasn't really good with words.

Instead he pulled her around to a secluded corner of the building and pushed her up against the wall; Warren was about to lean down and kiss her when they heard a loud sneeze come from behind them. Spike McCain, the boy who shot needles form his body had sneezed so hard that several needles shot out and 'pinned' Alli to the wall.

Noticing Alli's predicament, Warren contemplated whether or not he should take advantage of the fact that she could not move. Unfortunately at that very moment Cat ash did a spectacular flying leap over Warren's shoulder in slow motion and attacked poor little Spiky boy. Lorren attempted to separate the two with a blast of hot air but with no avail, he looked back behind him to see that his bother had taken advantage of Alli's current state.

Warren and Alli were pretty much perfecting their tonsil hockey techniques, and warren was slowly workin one of his hands up the front of her shirt, not wanting to be seen Alli activated her invisibility powers and hid the two of them from sight.

**English Class**

Their last assignment was currently being marked by Allotabooty, who was away having a colonoscopy. Something was wrong with his colon, figures, so their relief teacher Mr Boy had told the class that in groups of two the students had to go away and learn a poem of their choosing; then read it to the class. Complete with voices and actions. While the other groups were preparing for their poems, Warren and Alli 'appeared' in their respective seats. Both looked freshly quaffed yet had goofy grins on their faces, which for warren was very disconcerting.

"Alright our first group is um… Alli and Ashlee" stammered Mr Boy.

The unrelated clones, still grinning madly from their hyper sugar intake giggled on their way to the front of the room. They took up their positions.

"There once was a woman from Cal loon, whose big breasts popped out like balloons. Her butler stood by with a gleam in his eye and popped them back in with warm spoons"

The girls said this little couplet with posh British accents and mimed popping their boobs with spoons. There was a dramatic silent pause before one students eye twitched and the whole class cacked them selves in a comic fashion, basically them all fell off their chairs and began rolling around and laughing their asses off. All the while Mr Boy had fainted from the mention of breasts; poor old man was still a virgin after all.

Next it was Warren and Lorren's turn, deciding to follow the clones example they stood up and grinned like idiots…ok very hot idiots.

"there once was a man called Einis, who had a rather oddly shaped p…"

"That's Enough!" yelled a very weak Mr Boy

The students were still in fits of barely controlled laughter, not wanting to set off a rauckus, Mr Boy dismissed class early and fainted dead on the floor.

TBC…..

i know this chapters short but the next chapter wil hold many surprises, changing powers and bad hair. inorder to get this chapter u must first read and review.

Reya


	8. Poor Spikey

_**disclaimer:** Sky high does not belong to me, but if it did, stronghold and layla would be turned into purple monkey dish washers._

_**Poor Spikey**_

Power development was a class that was both loved and loathed; it was loved because students were allowed to experiment with their powers without getting in trouble and it was loathed because the class was run by coach boomer, who demanded that students call him sir. He was still on edge from when Alli had made him deaf for three days, so he had a grudge against the unrelated clones.

Unfortunately it was also the one class that the girls didn't share with Warren and Lorren, so they were a little put out when they wandered into the gym and their Tenacious Twins were not there. Another problem with the class was that they shared it with the ever delightful bully duo Whipper Lashusis (Lash) and Daschle Speedouski (Speed), and what fun those two were.

Feeling bored with their current powers Ash reached into her bag and pulled out a bright purple laptop covered in gold designs, the clones plonked themselves down on to one of the surrounding bleachers and switched it on. Pulling back their sleeves, a small black cord shot out of the clone's left wrists and inserted itself into a hole into the side of the laptop.

The girls appeared to be looking down a list not unlike an MP3 music play list; they were actually looking down a list of different powers. Alli exchanged her invisibility and force field abilities for pyrokenisis and the power to turn her skin into metal, while Ash kept her kitty powers since they were part of her DNA but changed her suggestive powers to a pair of massive black angel wings…that way she could be a flying pussy…cough, cough.

The human rubber band and fat version of the Flash suddenly decided that the unrelated clones were worth their bullying time, after the girls had finished with their laptop the disgusting duo sauntered over and smirked.

"Well…if it isn't Sky High's latest babes, what ya doing there gorgeous…playing wit your little computer?" asked the fat one in a condescending tone. Not that the fat guy even knew what condescending meant.

Alli looked up at the offensive pair and smiled sweetly.

"Actually we were just upgrading our internal software"

Ash grinned evily.

"now we can look hot and kick your annoying asses all the way back to the Jurassic period…not that we couldn't do that before"

Smirking even more Lash stretched out his hand and tried to slide it up the front of Alli's shirt. Glaring she turned her body into metal and lit up her new flames, Lashy boy yelped in pain as his hand was scorched. Hearing Lash's painful cry the rest of the class stoped what they were doing to turn and stare at the quartet in the corner. Lash was now over his pain and was trying to attack Ash, but she'd turned back into a cat and was now running up and down his stretchable limbs leaving deep bite and scratch marks where ever she could.

While this was going on Speedy was doing his vortex thingies where he sucked the air from Alli's lungs, therefore preventing her from powering up her flames. He didn't notice that while he was running around in circles, Alli was in metal mode waiting for her moment to strike. Whistling inconspicuously she strategically placed her foot in Speed's path so he tripped over her immovable appendage and went flying into the nearest student…poor Spiky copped it again

The girls were bored during 4th period so they decided to spend the free lesson in the library, strangely enough Warren, who unlike his brother was actually wagging the lesson turned up there as well. The girls appeared to be having a conversation, but he could not hear any words.

"Um…Alli?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"Talking."

"With your _eyebrows_."

"Yep."

"Uh huhhh…"

Warren sighed, he knew that it was useless talking to a preoccupied Alison. So he turned turned to Ashlee, who was sitting opposite Alison and was in the middle of a paragraph of eyebrow Macarena's. With Ash's eyebrows wiggling furiously, Alli watched raptly for a few seconds before snorting in laughter and replying with her own set of what looked like eyebrow Cha-Cha steps.

Lorren, who had decided to join his twin, silently and suddenly appeared at Warren's shoulder and watched the silent conversation with widened eyes. Warren looked up and saw him standing there with a confused look on hhis face. He snorted.

"Yup." he said with a smirk. "They're talking with their eyebrows."

Lorren frowned and watched in faint amazement as Ash did an eyebrow move the equivalent to a pirouette. Warren grinned and nudged a thumb towards the two conversationalists, neither of which who were saying a word.

"Not at all weird, right?"

Lorren looked at Warren as though he was looking at a 4 year old trying to explain why his toy rabbit had swallowed a squirrel and was now going nuts. In other words, Lorren was staring at him _very_ strangely.

"Riiiiight…."

Warren grinned. "Yeah. I know. Just let them go." he motioned beside him. "Grab a seat-this could be a while!" he giggled insanely. "It looks so artistic so I'm giving 'em a score once their done…so far Ash's got 10 points for style and Alli 10 points for enthusiasm!"

He smiled evilly and watched Alli perform a particularly difficult looking eyebrow tango step. he whistled in mock appreciation.

"Hey Alli, can I try?"

"Sure…"

While Warren was wiggling his eyebrows, Ash watched for a few seconds before she threw her head back and cacked up laughing. Alli snorted and giggled as Warren sat back and glowered, interrupted mid sentence, though he wasn't actually talking.

"What's so funny?"

"Do you know what you just said!" Alison choked out the question in between snorts and laughs.

"Uhhhhh…"

"You just said that you…" Ash took a huge gasp for air in between laughter. "…you like to lick Boomer's elbows…" More gasps for breath and crazy laughing. "…and then that he had a purple monkey dishwasher speaking pig Latin monkey wrench spatula pickled onion fart." At this point Ash lost all control and fell off her chair with a hyperventilated yelp, causing Alison to let out an earth shaking snort, mid-laugh, which Warren was sure measured 14.5 on Sky high's snorting Richter scale.

"Oh." Pause. "Hm." Warren frowned. "I was _trying_ to say that Stronghold's gay and…"

he stopped, interrupted again mid sentence, as a very interesting thing happened. With a scream of "NOOOOO! NOT LISTENING!" Layla clapped her hands to her ears and ran crying from the room, her skinny little hippy booty swinging with its own private language far worse than that of the eyebrow.

Someone must have mentioned Will being gay. Funny about that.

Shrugging, Warren looked back at his fellow eyebrowers, both of whom were trying to regain some sense of normality; Ash had somehow managed to get back onto her chair without disaster, though her hair was as messed up as a mad woman's dinner. Alison was twitching her eye and grinning stupidly, trying desperately to beat Layla's first place effort in the ugly contest. There was no competition. _No one_ can beat Layla at an ugly contest.

Warren snorted, finishing his sentence before anyone else interrupted. "I was _trying_ to say that Will's gay _and_ that Layla is a hermaphroditic sea snail impersonating a 90 year old pole-dancing virgin Amish with a harelip and a speech impediment."

TBC...

sorry for the delay but my mind had locked me from my inspiration room, the eyebrow conversation section was based on a fiction by my friend katie, but inspired by my own eyebrows.


	9. pirates day

_Disclaimer:_ i own nothing but my made up characters

__

_**Pirates Day**_

Oblivious to where they were heading Alison and Ashlee merrily skipped through the halls of sky high.

"_Three men lying on a spent mans chest, yo ho ho and a but full of cum!"_

They suddenly stopped when they realised where they stopped, in front of their UN closed eyes was an entire room of young men in different stages of undress. Some were already in the full Monty, rows and rows of long fellows stared out at them almost winking.

There was a long pause of silence.

"Arrr...this be not where we leave our scurvy vessel"

The guys moved almost in slow motion, it began with the twitching of an eye, and then a loud girlish scream emanated from the mouth of a certain chinless git. It was like when a child runs towards a flock of unsuspecting birds, the locker room exploded in a flurry of towels, clothing, jock straps and squealing boys. It felt like an eternity but it was over in a flash as all the boys in their respective clothes ran from the locker room leaving a pair of very confused clones and the sound of the shower running.

The girls merely stood there as sound of a shower nob squealed out in protest and the running water slowed to a dripping halt. Twin pairs of brown eyes widened in shock as they saw our clones standing in the door way, Warren and Lorren had both missed the locker room skirmish and were now standing at the entrance of the shower with nothing but towels around their shoulders.

Another long pause of silence

The girls stared at their naked boyfriends, their blue and brown eyes slowly travelled down pausing momentarily in a certain area…cough, cough before slowly raising backup to a pair of stunned faces.

Ashlee grinned stupidly.

"Me always thought ye'd be a big thing"

Ally joined her ever grinning clone

"Aye, me always thoughts ye two land lubers were crazy, but now we be see'n your nuts"

The clones looked at each other.

"I thank you" they cried out in unison.

Warren and his brother looked down and their eyes widened to anime proportions, in almost perfectly choreographed moments the twins tore the towels from around their necks and quickly tied them around their waists. The looked back up and glared at their snickering girlfriends.

Alli suddenly remembered why they had sought out their hunky dory twins.

"By the way…it inter national talk like a pirate day!"

Reaching behind their backs they each pulled out two sets of news paper pirate hats, black rubber eye patches and wooden swords. They ran up and placed the pirate apparel on their respective twin and slotted the sword in the opening of the towel. They each gave the boys a hug, a kiss and a swat on the bum before skipping out the door singing an ancient sea shanty.

TBC...


End file.
